


Flame

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexy, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Written from Rhett's perspective





	Flame

She had fallen asleep. I paused the movie, realizing how late it was, and found a blanket to cover her with. As I tucked her in, she sighed softly. I paused. Her lips were slightly parted, and her face was angled towards me. Though she slept, I watched her chest rise and fall beneath the blanket. I felt fond of her, true, but seeing her like this made me smile. Before I realized what I was doing, I had kissed her. I pulled back almost immediately. I hadn't meant to do that. But it was too late.

Desiree inhaled deeply and stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me. "Of course...you wait until I'm asleep to do that." She teased me, speaking softly.

I grinned sheepishly. I was of the mind to apologize, but- I wasn't sorry. Instead, I leaned down again, slowly. My heart began to race. When my lips touched hers, I realized I wasn't alone- her pulse seemed to be fluttering. This time, she reached up and touched my cheek. When I pulled away, she looked up at me intensely, her breathing more rapid, obviously aroused. I almost laughed. Not at her expense, but because of a mix of pleasure and my own nerves. I looked at her lips, to her eyes, then to her lips again, and smiled. She trembled.

I couldn't help myself. I kissed her softly again, wanting to taste her, feel her close to me. She was soft- and I knew she wanted me. She whimpered softly, and writhed ever so slightly beneath me. As she arched into me, I felt myself hardening, and I allowed my body to respond to her. It was new and exciting, but somehow felt...natural. The way her body tucked into my arms so easily, her hips hugging mine... it felt right.

The blanket I had laid on top of her was thrust aside. My hand found the back of her thigh and wrapped her leg around me. I rubbed myself against her, causing us both to moan. She was so warm, I could feel it, even through our clothes. I wanted to be inside her, and as the moments passed, kissing her, my erection began to throb. I wanted release.

"Des-" I began to whisper.

She interrupted, "Yes."

Again, I was kissing her, more fiercely this time, sitting her up to remove her shirt. My own shirt was pulled over my head, and she tugged at my belt. I unclasped her bra as she unbuttoned my pants. Our clothes ended up in a heap a few feet away. I sat back and looked at her eyes as I tucked my fingers into the waistband of her thong and slid it from her. She was so ready for me, but I wanted to tease her more, first. She made the most amazing sounds as I plunged my tongue into her, prodding and sucking, until she bucked beneath me. I knew she was close, and I wanted her to cum. My hands gripped her thighs tightly as I relentlessly flicked my tongue, until she called my name, "Rhett!" Her back arched high off the couch in her pleasure, so before she could lay back down, I entered her. She cried out again, her tight little pussy gripping my dick as I thrust into her. It felt impossibly good. I looked down at her, her eyes closed, her face a mixture of longing and ecstasy.

I growled and flipped her over. I entered her from behind, watching her ass bounce against my cock.

"Rhett... oh oh, fuck, God, yes, please!" I felt her clenching around me as she came. My eyes opened wide in surprise as I felt a surprising amount of wetness escape from around my dick and drip on to the cushions.

 _A squirter... that's perfect..._ I thought smugly to myself. I loved that I could make her do that.

Desiree looked back at me, wild eyed. She sat up and turned to push me backward until I lay on my back. She crawled on top of me, easing herself down on to my dick, looking at me with lust all over her face. Her legs worked mercilessly, riding me, her breasts bouncing as she did. My eyes rolled back as I savored the feeling, letting her get herself off, using me as her toy. It wasn't long before her legs began to shake, and she came hard, clenching so tightly around me that I cried out. She collapsed on my chest, panting. I lifted her hips with my hands, starting to thrust into her again, letting her rest her weight on me. She was mine, unable to do anything but hang on. I fucked her for what must have been almost an hour, until I felt myself getting close. But she stopped me.

Her eyes snapped open. "Sit." She commanded. I obliged, but slipping out of her made me ache. I wanted more. My desire was answered with her mouth around my cock. I watched her, her lips tight around me, feeling her tongue wrapping and sucking. Her hand gripped tightly around what she couldn't reach without gagging... which wasn't much. My climb started so quickly I couldn't stop it.

"Desi- yeah, just like that, don't stop-" I gripped her hair as I groaned and I felt myself spill into her throat. She swallowed, and gagged only when I still gyrated into her mouth.

"Gagging on you is so hot." She murmured lasciviously, licking her lips. I just stared at her, unable to comprehend what we had just done. Almost immediately, she became gentle again, kissing my lips softly. "We don't have to do that again. This changes nothing."

I chuckled. She looked at me in confusion. I responded, "I'll be thinking about this all week, now. So yeah, I guess that isn't much different than usual." I winked at her, and she could only grin in reply. 

 

 


End file.
